portroitsburghpathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
PortroitsburghPathfinder Wikia
Ariel, Galeru, Gnogg, Iii,and Rekk's Pathfinder Adventure [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ http://www.d20pfsrd.com/]' - Pathfinder rules and guides wiki.' [http://portroitsburghpathfinder.imgur.com/ http://portroitsburghpathfinder.imgur.com/]' - Our imgur page (TAKE LOTS OF SCREENSHOTS)' PortroitsburghPathfinder@gmail.com, pass: deepthought1 to log into imgur (to access that email same pass without the 1 on the end) [[Level Up!|'Level Up!']]' - What to do when you level' http://www.d20srd.org/srd/combat/actionsInCombat.htm - COMBAT MECHANICS News # STORY UPDATE 3/9 # Dont forget to take screenshots and upload to imgur :D Scheduling Sunday 3/12,3/19,3/26 - 11pPST/2pEST Who's in? - Nikolas - Mickolas: yes - Natalie: Plans to be here every Sunday until Dec 25th. Plans to be here every Sunday in Jan starting Jan 11. - Travis - William Story Arc 3 "ERDE: Back to civilization" 8. Vive la "Hank". In search of Lor prison the party came across a camp being raided. Not feeling properly insentivized to help the party decided to avoid confrontation but after waterboarding a gradorian soldier to the point of insanity and convicing him that his name was hank they discovered the camp to be the stronghold of the grodorian resistance movement. Feeling like maybe there was a reason to not let the people in the camp be slaughtered they decided to help the rebels, but by the time they interjected most of the rebelion had been killed in the battle. After a tense struggle the party semi accidently blew most of the camp to smithereens and managed to rescue three of the rebels. The pary regroups back in luketown, and Captain Vitor of the rebelion manages to pry some useful information from hank regarding the layout of the prison. They discover the prison is built near the great rail and has a moat that surrounds it fed by the river that flows next to the rail. Through "Hank's" jibbering he decribes the prison interior a bit saying is so many words: -"Hank, hank hank." (His name is hank) -the top floors are "Soldier sleepy times" (barracks) -"I am hank?" (His name is hank) -the first floor is "Stab spikes and horsies" (armory and stables) -"I AM HANK!" (His name is hank) -the first basement is "...The cells..." "Kevdak lives there... we obey him" (where prisoners are kept? and the quarters of Kevdak who runs the prison.) -"Its me your old pal, hank, just hankin it up!" (His name is hank and he hanks) - "Hank" had never been down past the first basement cells but he said "No one returns... bloody poops... HANK!" (grusome stuff also his name is hank) Captain Vitor knows that the prison holds around 100 soldiers with the potential to be reinforced very quickly via the rail. He suggests a full on assult with such a small group would be suicide, but it sounds like prisoners arent kept alive very long so if there is any hope of rescuing any allies from within the prison the party will have to act fast. Some things happen and others things don't on the next pathfinder. Story Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Thread Story Thread 2 RP Thread (Character knowledge from GM / Character interactions) RP Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/RP_backlog Meta Thread (Player knowledge, not character knowledge) Meta Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_backlog Knowledge Portal http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Knowledge A COMPENDIUM OF SOME THINGS WE KNOW Name the Party or "LUKETOWN" Just slam it down like: This is a story about naming the party and how they became known as the "whatever they are called" whoever wants to make a small story for it can post it like this and when everyone who wants to participate is done we can vote on the favorite. No time limit, once everyone has either submitted or declined we can vote, you can make multiple entries, the winner goes to the story archives as cannon, the other get saved for posterity in the winners proximity and forever immortalized in our hearts. In that spirit some may want to wait this out until there's a good reason to name the party.Nik 2/18/2016 1337 INC. - Mick Fart Party 2000 - Mick Flowers of the Dawn Mother, travis Rainbow Unicorns of the Mad Realm, travis The Netherbellies, travis Bumblers of the Mad Realm, Natalie 5/13/16 Mumblers of the bad realm, gm nik 5/13/16 Captain Ariel and her semi-competent zealot/lizard/rat burdens, Ariel's internal monologue as she recounts the night they all got drunk while the ship nearly got pulled apart 5/14/16 Gnogger's Floggers, GMNik 5/15/16 Wii and the meatsacks she carrys. GMNik 5/15/16 Media Tools: Spell cards: http://www.thegm.org/perramsSpellbook.php Pathfinder rules and guides wiki:' '[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ http://www.d20pfsrd.com/]' ' Articles: http://geekandsundry.com/who-needs-a-one-hundred-and-twenty-sided-die-you/ http://geekandsundry.com/the-best-rpg-of-all-time-is-call-of-cthulhu/ http://geekandsundry.com/how-to-be-the-best-dd-player-ever/ http://io9.gizmodo.com/the-10-most-memorable-dungeons-dragons-monsters-1326074030 D&D Series: Aquisitions Incorporated (wizards of the coast): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3vg8dgpQ27W2XUq56xMnSiDE-11yIUxv Call of the wild (node): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQOB_yCwC5J2m1lKNxYQfwyAhp2MRihAb Critical Role (GeekandSundry): http://geekandsundry.com/shows/critical-role/page/3/ TO THE POOP! a goblin pathfinder adventure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8MRyyFDX3c Harmonquest (dan harmon) short episodes comedy: http://www.toonova.com/harmonquest General chat (Mechanical Thread) If someone wants to organize the imgur id be so happy. (minimally putting them in some kind of order, going all out would be to caption them). im getting back into putting more into creating content, (we are running low on ready to go content.) so im not likely to have time to work on organizing the pictures over working on future content, but would really like it. im learning a lot about how i want to do things. im finding that a long story arc isnt really what i want to be doing, im just not that good a writer. as i continue to work on future content things will begin to change. you will see there will be some things that will happen weekly, and combats/encounters will be more things we can do in one session (oneshots), these will be more open to allow you all and myself to interact better with whats present, instead of pushing on through the storyline looking for resolution. you will be able to better immerse yourself into the world we will be creating as you will have more stake in it. and in one shot form, combats/encounters have multiple solutions that can branch out in better ways. i want to take the training wheels off and move from the rails that guide the story in one way. General Chat archives http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/General_Chat_Archives Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse